


Kiss the Girl

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, disney theme, sickness and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Can Eve's true love save the day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I read a thing on Pinterest that was originally from Tumblr and it gave me the idea for this fic. I hope you like it :)   
> (Here's the link for purposes of curiosity and credit: https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/350788258462325053/)

The sound of a creaking door woke Abigail from her slumber. Shuffling around, she squinted at where the noise had come from, noting that her mother still lay soundly asleep beside her. From the slim line of light pouring in from the hallway, she could just make out the shadowed figure by the door. It was familiar, tall and slim, a few spiky peaks on its head suggesting dishevelled hair, and a bag seemed to hang at its side. She'd know that silhouette anywhere. Quickly flicking on the lamp on the nightstand beside her, she jumped out of bed and bounded over to the figure still hovering by the door. 

"Daddy!" she cried out excitedly, throwing her arms around his legs.

"Hey Pumpkin," Flynn greeted, leaning down to hug his daughter, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Why are you up so early?" he asked as she shook off his bag and leaned it against the wall.

"Because I heard you walk in," the nearly-five year old answered. 

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're back. You can fix Mommy now. It's been such an emergency!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed where Eve was still fast asleep, oblivious to what was happening around her. 

"Um why exactly does Mommy need saving?" Flynn asked with concern, worried gaze flitting over his wife's sleeping form. He knew something wasn't right, she was a light sleeper and would be alerted by the slightest sound and yet she hadn't even flinched since he'd returned. As he peered down at her he noticed that her nose was red and her mouth hung open a little as she breathed through it, consequently drying out her lips. 

"Ursula stole her voice!" Abby revealed in a shocked whisper.

Flynn frowned as he turned back to his daughter. "Ursula?" 

"Yeah you know, like she stole Ariel's voice. You have to kiss her to save her Daddy. She needs to be kissed by her true love, that's you," she explained to a still confused Flynn. "Oh, and then she won't turn into a mermaid." Flynn stared at his little girl, bewildered and slightly alarmed. "Go _on_ ," she urged, pushing him closer to Eve.

"Oh right," was all he could utter. Perching himself on the edge of the bed, he leaned down and gently brushed back a strand of Eve's hair that had fallen into her face before softly pressing his lips to hers. 

 

A moment later Eve's brows creased slightly and she began to stir. "Flynn?" she murmured in a croaky voice. 

"Yeah it's me," he said quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw his beautiful deep brown eyes looking back at her. "You're home," she managed to say, her voice clearly strained. 

"Yes I am," he smiled back.

Neither had a chance to say anything else since a small squeal came from Abby's direction and she excited exclaimed, "It worked! Mommy he saved you! Your voice came back!" 

Eve chuckled as her gaze fell on the curly and slightly messy haired brunette standing behind her father. "Hey you, why are you awake?" she queried. "And why are you out of bed."

"Because Daddy came home and I had to tell him to save you," she said as though the explanation was an obvious one. 

"Oh of course," Eve replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I told you you'd be better once Daddy came home," Abby added. 

"You did baby. Thank you for taking care of me until he did."

"You're welcome Mommy. Us girls have to stick together right?" 

Eve's smile grew further. _She had the best kid_. "Right kiddo."

"Hey Mommy, can I show my Daddy the drawings Aunt Cassie and I did?" asked the little girl a moment later. 

Before Eve had even finished saying yes, Abby hurried off making it as far as the door before her mother, in her hoarse voice, called out, "Don't run! And put your slippers on, we don't want your feet getting cold." 

Turning on her heels, Abby trudged back to the side of the bed she'd been sleeping on, alongside of which lay her fluffy pink slippers. She slipped them on then dragged herself across the room, switching to a power walk once she was out the door. As they watched her go, Eve pushed herself to a sitting position then looked back at Flynn and said, "She has your attitude."

"I know," he beamed. "Isn't she great?" A coughing fit struck Eve before she could reply, and Flynn's hand immediately came up to soothingly rub her back. "I leave for two days and look what happens," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. "Now, can you please tell me who the hell Ursula is and what she has to do with me kissing you?" 

Eve let out a short puff of laughter and reached behind her, picking up a little post-it from the nightstand and handing it to Flynn who frowned as he read it but grinned in amusement nevertheless.

_'Ursula the sea witch has stolen my voice. Only true love's kiss will return it to me.'_

"I got a cold and managed to lose my voice. Cassandra thought it was funny to stick this on me and Abby thought it was real. Ursula is from The Little Mermaid," she finally gave Flynn the explanation he desired.  

"Oh! That makes so much more sense!"

"Yeah, and she has to be kissed within three days if she wants to stay human and not have Ursula be the owner of her soul," Eve added. "So I'm lucky you came back when you did." Her voice grew rough again and she fell into another bout of coughing. 

"Okay," Flynn rubbed her back once more. "Thank you for explaining but maybe don't talk so much." He gripped her waist more tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you feeling any better today?"

She shook her head against him. "The only good thing is that I got my voice back."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here but if it's any consolation you don't look as crap as you sound," he said honestly making her laugh. "I'm being serious!" He shifted a little and brushed back her hair. "You look pretty good to me."

"You're biased," she mumbled. "You're legally obliged to say that."

"Yes I am, but I am telling the truth," he insisted.

"You should've called me if you were sick you know, I would've come home."

"That's why I didn't."

"Eve come on, what did I tell you when we got married and when you were pregnant?" he asked rhetorically. "I know what it's like to not have your dad around. I know my dad couldn't help it, and my mom and I _were_ happy but I don't want you and Abby to be like us." 

"I know," she replied in a small voice. They'd talked about fathers whose work kept them away from home and Flynn promised himself he'd never be one, while the memory encouraged Eve to take all the time she needed to raise Abby, she was only going to get one chance to do it after all. 

“Did you even manage to get any rest while I was gone?” he inquired.

“Jake picked her up yesterday and took her to the Annex for most of the day. He made some food for me too,” she informed him. “I didn’t get much sleep though, I can’t really breathe all that well.” She paused and a hint of a smile grew at her lips. “Abby was pretty great last night you know. She sat with me all evening, kept handing me tissues and told me stories about true love to keep my spirits up, she read some books from her fairytale collection– she’s getting good at that. She even brought me her little whiteboard set so I could write down anything I wanted to say.”

Flynn smiled himself as he watched Eve light up upon relaying her tale, eyes bright despite her exhausted appearance. “I left you in good hands then,” he remarked. “She’s the best isn’t she?”

“And she’s ours,” Eve said in a near whisper, leaning into him a little more.

 

“I found them Daddy,” Abby’s voice trailed over to them. “I forgot I left some in my backpack and one by my teddies - Uncle Jake said sharing art is important.”  

Flynn couldn’t help but grin; so distracted, she was definitely his child. “I’m just going to go make your mom some tea, why don’t you show me in the kitchen?” he suggested, receiving an ‘okay’ and a nod in response. “Then how about later you and I go to the store and you pick up some food and then you can help me make Mommy some soup? She’s gonna be a little sick for a while longer even though her voice is back.”

“Okay! I love it when _we_ go to the store. Can I get candy?” Abby’s eyes lit up at the prospect.

“Sure,” Flynn readily agreed.

“One,” Eve corrected, tone firm despite her sickness. “You can get one thing, two if they’re small.”

“Fine,” Flynn conceded. “But the donuts I’m getting don’t count.” He threw a wink at Abby who grinned gleefully.

“This is not helping me to relax,” Eve grumbled against him.

“I’m kidding. Mostly,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “We’ll be on our best behaviour. You get back under the covers and rest. Do not move. Don’t worry about anything okay? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Pulling his arm from around her, he helped her get back under the duvet, pulling it up around her when she was settled.

Once she was curled up and comfortable, Eve shifted her gaze back up to Flynn who’d risen but was still hovering over her. “Thank you for coming home and saving me,” she uttered quietly as though it were a secret, a small smile lighting up her face.

“It was the least I could do. You saved me a long time ago,” he replied sincerely, leaving another kiss to her slightly clammy forehead. “Relax,” he instructed before strolled over to meet a still patiently waiting Abby.

Eve snuggled into the pillow she was resting on; it smelled like Flynn. She had been sleeping on his side, as she always did when he was away, and Abby had joined her so they could comfort one another. It had become a little tradition of theirs for nights when Flynn wasn’t home. Eve had been a little reluctant letting Abby stay with her the last couple of nights, not wanting to infect her, but the little girl, stubborn as her parents, insisted she wasn’t going anywhere. Hearing father and daughter clattering about in the kitchen and chatting, Eve smiled; they were both home and safe. That was the kind of happy ending she could roll with, and _now_ she could relax.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
